


Want You

by diezminutos



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 20:18:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17814845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diezminutos/pseuds/diezminutos
Summary: Ander's parents find out about Omar's abusive father and allow him to stay in their guest room.





	Want You

“I-I should go,” Omar stuttered unconvincingly as Ander turned off the TV.

“You don’t sound like you want to,” Ander mumbled and kissed his shoulder gently.

“My dad yelled at me again this morning,” Omar sighed.

“Did he hit you?” Ander felt like he couldn’t breathe.

“Just grabbed me,” Omar turned his neck slightly and showed him a mark.

“Baby,” Ander sighed and stroked it gently before he kissed it gently. “I’m sorry…you need to get out of there.”

“I don’t know how to get money,” Omar mumbled. “I’m stuck.”

 

“How was your day, Ander?” his mother asked at dinner. “Is Omar okay? He seemed upset when he left.”

“He’s just having a rough day,” Ander mumbled.

“How’s his father?”

“Still sucks.” Ander paused when his father glared at him. “He’s not a good dad.”

“He should spend more time here,” his mother nodded. “He seems happy when he’s with you.”

“What if he stayed here?” Ander asked softly.

Ander’s father stared at him. “Are you serious?”

“Papá-”

“He’s your boyfriend, of course, he can’t.”

“Pápa, please,” Ander begged. “Mama,” he looked at her desperately.

“Omar’s a good kid,” she looked at Ander. “And Ander loves him so much-”

“Mama,” he whined.

“You do,” she snapped at him. “He could stay in the guest room.”

“No.”

 

“Amor,” Ander’s mother knocked on his door as she came in. “I talked to your father.”

“It’s fine, Mama,” Ander sighed and glanced at his phone. “I shouldn’t have brought it up.”

“Ander,” she placed her hand on his back. “I want him to. I want him to feel happy and safe. You make him feel that way. We want him to stay.”

“He does, too?”

“Yes,” she kissed the side of his head. “He does, too.”

 

“This is too much,” Omar whispered as they stood on the porch. “I shouldn’t be here.”

“They want you to,” Ander placed his hands on Omar’s hips. “I want you to,” he whispered in his ear and kissed his cheek.

“What if this messes us up?” Omar sighed.

“Why would it mess us up?” Ander kissed his shoulder.

“I don’t know. We’ll see each other all the time. What if we annoy each other and break up?”

“We’ll talk. If I annoy you, you tell me. And we can figure-”

“Okay,” Omar mumbled. “Let’s do it.”

“Let’s do it,” Ander grabbed his face and kissed him lovingly.


End file.
